edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, ODST, n Eddy
Ed, ODST, n Eddy is a little twist of first person and summoning guardian/defence mech when Ed and Eddy discover that Double Dee is secretly an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, who is guarded by a Guardian battle robot, that his father designed. They do scams, but if it angers the kids and they are surronded, the mech has a transformation protocal, that goes to a fake edd. Which means the mech transforms from fake edd to battle mode, this also works against the kankers. It shuts down if Edd dies. The kids heard rumors of ODSTs and never knew, until the end of "If it smells like an Ed" Level 1, The ODST, and female ODST revealed: It starts out when Edd had a contact from shed base, and Edd was working on a pair of Longsword fighters, The player mostly controls Edd, so he can find his comm and contact Double Danger. After that, Edd finds the kids throwing fruits at his friends tied to the fence. He jumps from the branch and on to Kevin, with a red glow from his helmet visor, and the kids now try to tape him to the fence and throw fruits at him, instead he throws a grenade in the fruit basket, blowing it up. He activated his Guardian/Defense mech, they were amazed thinking that he's a robot, instead he removed his helmet, revealing himself. Now amazed that Edd was an ODST, he said that, his friends were innocent. They didn't believe him, so Double Danger showed the recon photos, and turns out, Jimmy did it. Jimmy apologysed for everything to avoid the Wrath of threatening Double Danger's master. Nazz admitted something else, she was also an ODST. Edd knew that he wasn't the only one. This level turns a little bit out as a tutorial level. Level 2, The Urban Rangers: After hearing that 2 ODSTs exist, Rolf and the Urban Rangers hoped of becoming one of them. So Edd decided to put the one Ranger who could get the "Hairy Chest" badge gets the armor. Eddy challenged Rolf for the badge, The player controls Rolf as he runs, shoots and falls his way to the "Hairy Chest" badge to get the armor. Level 3, The Monster trucks shin dig: Rolf and Nazz convinced Kevin to let Edd into the shin-dig, via Active Cameo. Ed and Eddy were not thrilled at all. The player controls Double Danger, Edd's Guardian/Defense mech, to find info about the shin-dig. When Eddy found out the Kevin placed it on the Kanker's trailer, and about to get a smooching of a lifetime, Double Danger goes to Defense mode, and the kids have a good laugh about it, and Edd came out of cameoflauge. Level 4, The dance, and evolution: Edd was adding a sheild generator to his mech, when Ed and Eddy came crashing through the hall fighting over a dounut. The player controls Edd and Double Danger to try to break up the fight, when the fight was broken up, Eddy noticed that there was a school dance, and Edd didn't want to attend. The player controls Double Danger to convince Edd to go to the dance, but Eddy resorted to the heavy artillery, Edd finally agrees for now, the player controls Edd to look around for the exit in an attempt to escape, but ran into Sarah, and turned back. Kevin scooped Eddy outta the punch bowl, and ran. Then Edd and Eddy enter a roller brawl, and bashed Kevin, when he was about to make a move on Nazz. The player still controls Edd as he dances with Nazz. After he saw the school be destroyed he recieved a package from his Father saying, "You are ready!" You still play as Edd, open the package and the ODST Armor turns to Spartan ODST Armor, it was impossible, Edd never was accepted, but his Father was training him. Level 5, Death of a Spartan ODST: After the effects of Eddy's failed scam, Edd gets a call while working on a couple Shortsword class-bombers. The player controls Edd as he catches up to Eddy's brothers car, when he catches up, Eddy tells him to get in. Edd replies in, "Negative, I'll hold them off, Good luck, Eddy." Eddy says, "Good luck to you, Spartan." Once the car flies away, It was time for the final stand of Edd. The player controls Edd in his final stand, no weapons, and no knives. The werid thing is, Rolf and Nazz refused to fight their leader. Kevin was going to prove that he's the leader, not Edd, and Jonny wanted some payback. When Jonny used Plank to smash the helmet visor, Edd was forced to remove it, Edd got pinned down and Kevin was about to use Rolf's pitchfork to finish him, but it was kicked out of his hand, so he grabbed the combat knife and killed him. Nazz and Rolf, devastated by Edd's death dragged his body near the lane and set off a flare, for what reason? Level 6, East to Mondo a go go: After Edd's death came to the Eds, Double Danger was going to shut down, but has a long procedure. The player controls Double Danger and introduces the Charging station, used to charge Double Danger, and prevent him from shutting down. The mech has a map, to go east to Mondo a go go, They traveled to the gag factory, the swamp, the highways, and reached their destination. Level 7, Mondo a go go: They made it, Mondo a go go, they found out that Eddy's brother lives there, The player controls Ed and Eddy as they escort Double Danger to a spot that it found. They found out that a whale trailer is what the mech found. The Whale trailer was Eddy's brother's place, and the mech transformed to a Fake Edd. Eddy was about to knock on the door until the Kankers showed. Level 8, Return of the Spartan ODST: The Kankers found the Eds and dumped the kids out to the ground, while the Kankers prepared to kiss the eds, 3 gunshots knocked the kankers lipsticks right out of their hands, Nazz said, "ODST doesn't want us tied up." Then a Spartan ODST jumped off the roof of the Whale trailer, onto all 3 kankers, and the visor turned red. It turns out, that Edd is back from the dead. The player now controls Edd as he defeats the Kankers, once and for all. Eddy knocked on the door and his brother came out, and reveals that his brother was a jerk. The player controls Ed as he tries to rescue Eddy from his brother, and ties him to the door. The gang was back together, Kevin apologysed to Edd, for killing him, the kids forgave them. Final Level, Melonhead or The Gourd: Jonny arrived as Captain Melonhead, and tried to beat Ed and Eddy up, but Edd pulled out an Energy sword, but Jonny turned into the Grourd and blew him to the ground with fire. The kids lifted him up, and told him to get back out there, and do his worst. The player now tag teams via Energy Sword, to defeat the Gourd, When the Gourd is defeated, he'll throw timber down and surrender. Ending scene: Gourd: You haven't seen the last of me! Edd: (Grabs The Gourd) You tried to mess me up, (punchs the Gourd) you tried to turn me against my team before my death, you tried to make me kill my own father! Gourd: I tried to make you kill your dad! Edd: Your never going to control me! (Throws The Gourd to the ground) Gourd: Come on, Timber, back to the Gourd Cave! HAHAHAHAHAHA Ed: Cool. Eddy: Finally! Double Danger: You did it, Eddward. Kevin: Double d, it's over we won. Edd: For now. Nazz: What do you mean? Edd: Jonny has gone crazy, he won't stop at nothing until he takes revenge on us! Rolf: But we won, Double d ed-boy! Edd: Still, for now. Trivia *Kevin said, "It's over, we won." and Edd said, "For now." A saying from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The final level has the eds using an energy sword to tag team to Ed, Edd, or Eddy. *On the sixth level, Edd's final stand was similer to Noble 6's final stand in Halo Reach. *On the third level, Edd was the only Ed sneaky enough to rig Double Danger for attack on sight. *On the second level goes to the Urban challenge, for the Hairy chest badge. Category:Games Category:Crossovers